Searching
by The Infernal Jynk
Summary: Three years after the game, Riku looks for Sora when a more powerful force threatens his friend. Some spoilers, a little R/S.
1. A Reunion of Sorts

[A/N: I don't own _Kingdom Hearts_...blah blah blah.... This takes place three years after the game. There's a few spoilers, so if you haven't won the game, or if you're not in the mood to have the game's ending given away (sorta), then read no further. Otherwise, enjoy my humble offerings of ficcy goodness.]

Riku watched the flames flicker across the sleeping form of King Mickey. Ever since Sora had closed the door, Riku had watched over the king, waiting for the time when he and Mickey would be reunited with Sora and those other two. He sighed softly, thinking of Sora. He missed his friend, missed the life they'd had before darkness had come to their island. Getting up, he pitched another stick into the fire. He looked down at Mickey then walked to the edge of the fire's light and walked the perimeter of their camp. The Heartless were drawn to them, it seemed, and they had been attacked sveral times in the past three years. How long would it be before he found Sora?

A noise brought his attention back from his thoughts and he looked around for the source. Riku smirked seeing a small Shadow standing there at the edge of the camp. Well, that was certainly no challenge and it looked like it was alone. The young man walked over, picked up a stone and hurled it at the little creature, bouncing it off it's head. The Shadow just continued to stand there and look at him, its antennea twitching. Riku frowned and threw another stone at the creature. Still it refused to move. Finally the young man walked over and kicked at it. The Shadow dodged, causing Riku to fall, then sat on the boy's chest.

"Fine, take my heart, I've got nothing else to give you," Riku grumbled. The Shadow moved it's antennae over the boy's face, then hopped off and looked at him. Riku sat up and looked at it, then poked it. "Weird little thing, aren't you? If you're not going to attack me, why don't you just get lost?"

Riku kicked at the creature again, not surprised at its dodge, and got up. He walked back toward the fire and sat next to Mickey. Looking down at the king, he checked him over, then sighed and settled down. He looked over at the Shadow that was still hanging around and threw another rock at it. What was with the creature? They usually either attacked or ran away, but this one just sat there staring at him. He couldn't really sense any danger from it, which was weird because he usually could feel the Heartless when they were close by, having once been one himself, but he got nearly nothing from the Shadow. He sat up as the creature wondered closer.

"Oh, now what?" Riku asked, watching the Shadow as it hopped over to him. He tried shooing the creature away. "You're not getting the king, so beat it, little one."

_I came to serve_, Riku heard in his mind. The young man blinked. The Heartless could talk? When did that happen?

"You can talk?" the boy asked, poking the Shadow again.

_Only to our own_, the creature answered. _And you were one of us. Part of you still is._

"Um, sure," Riku replied, raising an eyebrow. "But what's this about serving?"

_There is something coming. Something bigger than Ansem. You need help. The Heartless are scared_, the Shadow answered.

"Right. This is some kind of trick, isn't it. You're distracting me so others can take the king," Riku said, looking over at Mickey. The mouse was still asleep.

_It's no trick. Haven't you noticed a decrease in attacks?_ the creature asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I thought it was 'cause we were getting farther from Kingdom Hearts," the young man answered.

_Only partially. You are getting closer to your destiny, but you'll need help_, the small Heartless explained._ I know I'm small and not very strong, but I can help you find the Heartless in other worlds._

"I don't need your help in that," Riku answered.

_You think they won't be hiding now? You can barely sense me. There are bigger and meaner things out there than the Heartless and you won't see them coming, but I can. The Heartless are all connected, something you gave up when you reclaimed your heart. I can teach you to tap into the connection again,_ the Shadow said.

"But at what price? My heart? The king? Forget it, I don't think I need your help," the boy answered, getting up. With a quick flick of his wrist, his keyblade appeared in his hand. The Heartless backed away from him. Riku smirked. "You remember what keyblades are? Good. I didn't think I was much of a keyblade master, but turns out I can still summon this one."

_That keyblade isn't strong enough to protect you anymore,_ the Shadow answered.

"Maybe not, but it'll take care of you," the young man answered.

_Hear me out first. I haven't attacked you and I brought you a warning, you owe me that much,_ the Heartless replied.

"Fair enough, but make it quick," Riku said, motioning for the creature to speak.

_Very well. You are going to reach a crossroads soon and you are going to have to make a choice, but it will not be easily made. Your journey with the king is nearly over, but your search for Sora is just begining,_ the Shadow said. It held out it's hand, showing Riku a keychain that looked somewhat familiar. _I brought this to you to help you in your search._

"Why would you bother to help me?" Riku answered, picking up the keychain and looking it over. "You're the enemy."

_That would be the case in most circumstances, but, as I said, something bigger is out there and it's after your friend_, the Shadow explained.

"What?" Riku asked, his voice raising.

_The darkness is after Sora and it is stronger than you ever imagined. It goes beyond the Heartless. Your friend is in danger,_ the Shadow answered.

"I get that, yeah, but where is Sora?" the young man asked, sitting down again. He knew he should be on his guard, but he didn't fear this creature. Well, he had never feared Shadows, but this one didn't bear any ill will toward him or the king. It had brought a warning and offered its services. Maybe it could help him find Sora and Destiny Island.

_I'm sorry, Riku, I don't know where Sora is,_ the creature answered. _Or your Destiny Island._ Riku blinked, confused. Had the Heartless... _read your mind? Yes, I can. Part of you is still Heartless and, just as you can see into my mind, I can see into yours. I'm sorry to have startled you._

"Um, yeah, just don't go reading my mind anymore. If you can't take me to Sora or back home, what good are you?" the boy asked bitterly.

_Because I brought them to you, _the Shadow answered as shouting in the distance was heard. Riku stood up, readying his keyblade.

"What have you done, Heartless?" he asked the creature angrily. No sooner had the words left his mouth, Donald and Goofy burst through the trees into camp. Riku stared at them. "Donald? Goofy?"

"Riku?" Donald asked, walking closer. He looked down at the Shadow by Riku. "Look out, a Heartless. Hold on, we'll help."

"No, it's okay. It didn't come to hurt us. It actually brought you to us," Riku answered," and brought a warning to me."

"That so. Where's the king?" the duck asked. Riku motioned over to Mickey, who was sitting up now. Both Donald and Goofy went over to him. Riku was about to walk over as well, till the Shadow called to him.

_Ask your question and then say your good-byes. It's time to go,_ it said softly in Riku's mind. The boy looked down at it, then at the others, noticing now that Sora wasn't with them.

"Where's Sora?" he asked, looking around a bit for his friend.

"Gawrsh, Riku, sorry to tell you this, but Sora got seperated from us in that there last world we were in," Goofy answered, rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"You lost him?" Riku yelled. "How could you just leave him there alone?"

"We didn't leave him alone, he left us," Donald answered. "He ran off. We looked for him, but he was just gone."

"Sorry, Riku, we don't know where he went. We got in the gummi ship to see if we could find him on another world and picked up King Mickey's signal here," Goofy said. Riku shook his head.

"Your Highness, we can take you back to Magic Kingdom now," Donald said, helping Mickey up.

"One of you should stay and help Riku," Mickey answered.

"I don't need their help. They couldn't help Sora, I doubt they'd be of any use to me. Let them take you back to your kingdom, I've got to find Sora," the young man answered.

"You'll need help," Goofy answered. Riku smirked.

"I've got help. That little Shadow there will lead me to Sora better than any of you could. Go back to your kingdom, Mouse, and take those two with you. When I find Sora, I'll send word," the boy answered. Mickey just gave a short nod.

"Sora's quest isn't over, Riku. You'll help him when you find him?" the king asked.

"Yeah, I'll do what I can," Riku answered. Mickey walked over to him and Riku knealt down. "Have a safe journey back, Sire."

"Thank you," the mouse said, patting the boy on the shoulder. He lowered his voice to where only Riku could hear him. "I know your heart still holds darkness in it, be sure that it doesn't consume you. You're not far from being a Heartless again, and because of that, I'm certain you're the only one that can help Sora. Thank you for staying with me and protecting me all these years."

"It was an honor," Riku said, though a little strained. Mickey ruffled the boy's silvery hair and walked back to the others. The young man stood up as Goofy approached him. "I already said I don't need the help."

"I know, but I wanted to give you some supplies," the soldier answered, handing over a bag. Riku shouldered it easily and nodded. Goofy took Riku's hand, putting something in it. "Sora dropped this before running off. He promised to return it to Kairi, but I think first you should return it to him."

"Thank you," Riku answered, looking down at the star-shaped keychain. He looked back at them, tucking the trinket in his pocket of his hooded jacket. "Anything else before I go?"

"One other thing," Mickey said. "I don't need this anymore, since I'm going back to the kingdom. Perhaps you'll have more use for it." The king walked over and held out his keyblade.

"I can't accept that," the young man replied. "It's not mine."

"Riku, you are the rightful Keyblade Master. You were meant to weild any keyblade.You decended to darkness and rose from it. That makes you all the stronger. The love you have for your friends makes you strong of heart and that's all the keyblades care about. If you can't weild them, they won't stay with you. You already hold one of the strongest keyblades, I'm sure you can take this one as well," the mouse replied, holding the weapon up. Riku shrugged and picked it up, feeling a strange sensation. He gasped softly and stared at the keyblade.

"It feels strange, but not uncomfortable," the boy said. Mickey nodded.

"You'll grow accustomed to it. It not like your other one. This unlocks doors, not hearts. Remember? That's how we left Kingdom Hearts," the king said softly.

"I remember. Can this lock doors, too, like Sora's?" Riku asked, putting both keyblades away.

"No, only Sora can lock the doors. That's why he needs you. You have to open the doors to other worlds so he can complete his quest," Mickey explained. "Take care, Riku. We'll be waiting for word on your travels."

"Thanks," the young man muttered, watching Mickey and the others leave. He sat down and looked at the Shadow. "Still here?"

_You thought I would leave? I did offer my services, afterall,_ the creature replied. Riku shrugged.

"I don't want to be responsible for you stealing hearts, though," he said. The Heartless chuckled, or rather it seemed like a chuckle since it was just a feeling in his mind.

_Heartless only take hearts to survive. We feed on the energy they provide to us,_ the creature answered.

"Oh. Well, isn't there some other way? I know I need your help, but I'm not going to let you just wander around hurting people," Riku said, poking the little creature.

_There is, but I doubt you'll like it,_ the Shadow said.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

_I could take a little of your energy, just enough to get by, but not enough to hurt you. As a Keyblade Master, you have plenty in excess. It's why Ansem was drawn to you and the other Heartless are still drawn to you,_ the creature replied.

"My energy?" Riku asked, looking at the Shadow suspiciously. "Like I'm going to fall for that. You'll just steal my heart if I let you get close enough to."

_If I wanted to do that, I would not have let you know I was here since you have trouble sensing Heartless now,_ the little creature answered.

"Okay, but what will happen to me when you take my energy? I'm not just going to slowly fade away, am I?" the boy asked.

_No, you're strong enough to give a little energy and it won't harm you. You'll regenerate it easily,_ the Heartless explained.

"What do I need to do?" Riku asked. The Shadow hopped closer.

Open your jacket and shirt. Touching your bare skin will make it easier for the transfer, the creature replied.

"You're going to do it now?" the young man asked, startled at the situation coming up so soon.

_It took a lot for me to find you and I'm hungry and weak,_ the Shadow said. _I'll be no use to you if I don't keep my strength up._

"Alright," Riku sighed, giving in. He was still having his doubts, but the Heartless seemed to be his only lead since Donald and Goofy had totally botched their job as protectors up. He unzipped his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, flinching as the night wind breezed past his bare chest. The Shadow came up to him and hugged him, slipping is slender arms around him under his shirt. Riku gasped at the slight pain of their connection, then sighed as his energy passed to the Heartless. It didn't hurt at all, in fact, it felt rather pleasant. Through the connection, the young man was able to see clearer into the Shadow's mind, getting a grasp on what had it and the other Heartless so worried. He felt another small sting as the creature pulled away. Riku began buttoning his shirt back up. "Better?"

_Much, thank you,_ the Shadow answered. _So, you saw what the Heartless know._

"Yeah," Riku replied, zipping his jacket up and pulling the hood up as well. "When we first left Kingdom Hearts, I thought I sensed something big out there, but I thought I was just still feeling traces of Ansem."

_No, you were feeling Nobody,_ the Shadow answered.

"Nobody?" the young man asked. The creature nodded.

_They are nonexistant,_ it answered. _If you've rested enough, we should leave. Sora is still out there and still needs you._

Riku nodded getting up. He looked at the Shadow. "Will you be able to keep up?"

_I'm not as fast as you, but I should be okay,_ the Heartless replied. The young man chuckled and pointed to the bag Goofy had given him.

"Hop in, I'll carry you," Riku said. "That way I don't lose you and you can hide if we're in towns."

_Thank you,_ the Shadow said, climbing into the bag. Riku picked it up, grunting a bit at the extra weight, and strapped it to his back.

"I suppose I should call you something," he said, looking back over his shoulder.

_If it'll make you happy,_ the Heartless answered.

"Hmm, how about I call you Breakfast?" Riku asked. He heard, rather felt, the strange chuckling in his head. "Alright, I call you, um, Hakujou. It fits you."

_As you wish,_ the Shadow said, settling down in the bag. _We should go, the others are coming._

"What others?" Riku asked, putting the fire out, then walking the opposite direction that Mickey's group had gone.

_Nobody,_ was all the Heartless replied. Riku shivered involuntarily, now able to sense what Hakujou could. He knew he had to find Sora and soon, before whatever the other force was could. He walked into the darkness of the forest, but no longer feared it as he once had. He suspected his bond with Hakujou had changed him a little, but he was determined not to give in to the Heartless again. Sora depended on him too much for him to give up.

[A/N: Okie dokie, that ends chapter one. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all liked this. Oh, yeah....hakujou means "heartless" in Japanese. I wanted to name it Breakfast, but as we all know, Riku always gets his way.]


	2. An Old Friend

It had been months since Riku and Hakujou had parted ways with Mickey and the others in that forested world. He and the Shadow had travled through several other worlds and had still not come across Sora. His connection to the Heartless was a little stronger now that he had been letting Hakujou feed off of his energy. What he felt from the other Heartless worried him. Nobody was big and it was after Sora. The Heartless of the other worlds hadn't paid much attention to him till he'd began clearing those worlds of them. Hakujou had told him that the Heartless felt he was one of them, but word would spread quickly that he was attacking them. Riku had ignored the warnings the Shadow had given him, and was determined not to let the other worlds suffer the hordes of Heartless. 

Riku had also found out the two keychains were rather helpful. He had linked Kairi's star keychain to the keyblade Mickey had given him and linked the key chain Hakujou had given him to his own keyblade. The power the keychains had leant to the weapons were incredible. Oblivion, his own keyblade, had become a deadly instrument of pain and anguish to any Heartless Riku fought, while the Oathkeeper could unlock any barrier. Riku thought it was only fitting that the keyblade that would lead him back to Sora should bear Kairi's good luck charm.

The town they had come to seemed to be a pretty good resting place. Riku was tired from his travels and he could sense Hakujou was getting antsy to be fed. Walking through the town, the young man could feel the odd stares. He had grown use to the mixed feelings of fear and admiration the dwellers of the many worlds had for him. He walked through the doors of the hotel and up to the desk, then rang the bell. A thin, snobbish-looking man walked up to the desk from the backroom.

"Yes?" the man asked, looking Riku over.

"I'd like a room for the night," the young man answered. The thin man smirked.

"Surely you're joking. We only allow upstanding citizens to stay here, not dirty travelers like yourself," the manager answered. "Besides, I doubt you could afford our prices anyway. Move along."

"I can afford the room, but the service isn't worth the price," Riku grumbled, leaving. Once outside, he smiled a bit at the shocked expression the man had had. He looked up and down the street and saw a tavern. He looked over his shoulder, murmuring softly. "Hakujou, maybe the tavern will have rooms we can stay in."

_You'll need to find somewhere to rest soon, Riku. I'm hungry and its getting rather hard to fight the urge to attack people,_ the Shadow replied in Riku's mind. The young man nodded, walking to the tavern. He opened the door and made his way to the bar. Sitting on a stool, he motioned to the bartender.

"What can I do for you, young sir?" the pudgy man behind the bar asked.

"I need a room for the night, but the hotel deemed themselves too good for travelers," Riku answered.

"It's a wonder they stay in business," the bartender commented. "Well, we have a few rooms we rent out. They're not much, but they're a warm bed and roof over your head for the night."

"Sounds perfect," the young man answered, feeling Hakujou move against his back where it hid in the bag. "How much?"

"Is thirty a fair price for you?" the heavy man asked. Riku nodded and laid a few crystals on the bar. The bartender picked them up and waved a barmaid over.

"Tia, show the young man to one of the empty rooms, will you?" the bartender said, motioning to Riku. The girl nodded and gestured for the young man to follow. Riku got up and walked up the stairs after the girl. She led him to a room and unlocked the door, then gave him the key. Riku walked in and looked around, then looked back at the girl and nodded. She smiled at him and started to leave, till Riku called her.

"Tia, wasn't it?" Riku asked. The girl nodded and the boy smiled. "I don't suppose I could have dinner brought up, could I? I haven't eaten yet either."

The girl nodded and made a set of wild gestures. Riku raised an eyebrow, confused by this.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," he said. The girl nodded and held up her hand, motioning a bit, then looked around and walked to the desk in the room. She wrote something down on the paper there and handed it to Riku. He looked it over, understanding now. "I didn't know you couldn't talk, sorry. I'll have whatever you feel like bringing up here. Just knock when you come back up."

The girl smiled and left, shutting the door. Riku sighed and removed the backpack, setting it on the bed, then removed his jacket and sat down next to the bag. He prodded Hakujou's hiding place gently and the Shadow came out, looking around. The young man removed his shirt and lay back against the headboard. He had grown quite accustomed to feeding the little Heartless, even though he still wasn't found of the proceedure. It did however give him a chance to tap into the connection Hakujou had with other Heartless and get information, hoping to find something about where Sora might be. The Shadow hopped over and lay on his chest. He felt the sharp pain as the creature tapped into his energy, then the soothing flow of it feeding from him. He sighed, putting an arm around the Heartless.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to have to just adopt you," Riku chuckled. He felt the Shadow's laughter in his mind and closed his eyes, relaxing. He had gained trust for the small creature, knowing it didn't mean any harm to him. He let his mind wander across the connection with the other Heartless, searching for Sora. He had started to be able to use the connection on his own, thanks to his bond with Hakujou, but during the feedings, the connection was much stronger. Riku felt a small trace of Sora on a far-off world and smiled. He hadn't found his friend, but just knowing there was something of him there to follow let him know that Sora was still alive and well.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Hakujou, then rubbed the Shadow's back gently. The creature had become something more than a companion to him. It was a friend, an advisor, and, sometimes, much like a child to him. The Heartless was better company than King Mickey had been, anyway, even if the bond with it did put him in more danger of turning back to darkness. Grunting softly at the pain of the creature pulling away, he sat up a bit. He patted the Shadow between its antennae.

"Get enough to eat?" Riku asked. The Shadow nodded. "Good, I think I found a lead, but the world is pretty far from here."

_How long will it take to get there?_ Hakujou asked.

"I'm guessing a few weeks. I know he won't be there, but maybe we can pick up his trail," the young man said. He was about to say more when there was a knock at the door. He got up, pulling his shirt on, and walked to the door. He looked back to make sure the Shadow was hidden, then opened the door. He smiled at Tia and motioned for her to come in. The girl set the tray on the desk and made a gesture. Riku shrugged. "I don't understand."

Tia wrote something down on the paper on the desk and handed it to him. Riku looked at it and nodded. He took out a few munny crystals and handed them to her. She smiled and left, shutting the door. Riku sat down at the desk and looked at the food she'd brought up. Hakujou came out of hiding and hopped up on the desk, then sat down. Riku looked at him.

"Hey, no Heartless on the table," the young man said, poking him. He smiled at the Shadow's laughter ringing in his mind. "So, do you eat people food?"

_No, but it does smell nice. I can taste it later in your energy,_ Hakujou answered.

"Well, yay," Riku remarked dryly. He picked up a fork and dug in. It had been sometime since they had been in a civilized world and Riku was happy for a decent meal. After he finished eating he got up and looked around. Seeing a door across the room, he walked over and opened it, peaking inside. "Alright, a bathroom with running water. Hakujou, we hit the jackpot with this world."

_You are so easily amused, Riku, _the Shadow said from the bed. Riku smiled at it.

"I could use a shower. You'll be okay by yourself for a bit?" he asked. The Heartless nodded.

_I'll just rest in my bag,_ Hakujou answered. _What should I do if someone comes in and gets a bit curious of your belongings?_

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Riku replied. He picked the bag up and motioned to the Shadow. "Come on, you'll just have to hang out in here till I'm done."

_Oh, I'm so thrilled,_ the creature replied, toddling into the bathroom. The young man shook his head, chuckling, and set the bag down for the Shadow to rest in, then removed his clothes. He walked over and got the shower going and hopped in. Resting against the shower's wall, he let the water run over him, washing away the dirt and grime from his travels. He sighed happily, then moved to wash himself, starting with his hair. He moved his hands down his body, frowning slightly at the dark bruise-like mark that had started to appear on his chest. It didn't hurt, so it couldn't have been from a battle, could it? Riku shrugged and continued washing, then rinsed the soap off and got out of the shower, turning the water off. He toweled off, then wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the backpack. He nudged it with his foot and knealt down.

"Hakujou, wake up," Riku said. "I want to ask you something."

_I'm awake,_ the Shadow replied, not moving in the bag.

"You have any idea where this came from?" the young man asked, tapping the mark on his chest. The Heartless peaked out of the bag with its large white eyes.

_What is it?_ it asked

"I was hoping you could tell me, useless," Riku answered, smirking.

_It looks like a bruise, you twit. You probably got it in a fight with other Heartless. Now leave me alone,_ Hakujou grumbled in the boy's mind. _And for crying out loud, get some clothes on._

Riku just chuckled. The creature had picked up a flair for sarcasm and banter lately, that he suspected came from their bond. The boy got up and finished drying off, then got on some clean clothes. He picked the bag up and carried it back out into the room, then set it on the desk. He noticed the tray was gone and in its place was a note in Tia's handwriting. Sitting down on the bed, Riku picked up the note and read it.

"Damn," the young man cursed softly. He reached over and patted the backpack, getting mental grumpiness from the Shadow. "Hey, we're being summoned to appear before the ruler of this world. I need you alert, friend."

Riku put his jacket on, zipping it up, then slung the backpack over his shoulder and left the room. He went downstairs to the bar and talked with the bartender a bit. The man told him to follow Tia and the girl hopped up to him. The young man nodded as she took his hand and led him out the door into the night. He followed her down the winding streets to the castle. Riku looked up at it and barely suppressed a shudder. He wasn't fond of castles now, not after his time in Hollow Bastion. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he looked at the mute girl who was motioning to follow her. He nodded and walked after her. A few moments of wandering the halls, brought them to a large room with thrones on the far end of it. Riku stood there, trying to sense if there was any danger, but was interrupted by Tia touching his arm. She pointed toward the thrones, then walked away. The young man sighed and walked forward.

"I was wondering when you would find your way here," a feminine voice said from the side. Riku looked over and saw Aurora standing there. "I would have figured you to be dead by now."

"Good evening to you as well, your Highness," Riku grumbled, giving a small bow.

"There's no need for formalities, Riku. What are you doing in my world?" the princess asked walking over to him. "And bringing a Heartless with you at that."

"Hakujou is harmless. Its helping me search for Sora," the young man answered.

"Sora's in good hands with Donald and Goofy. You were suppose to be protecting King Mickey," Aurora replied sharply, sitting in her throne.

"Yeah, real good hands they've got there. They managed to lose Sora in some world or other. The Shadow brought them to me and Mickey. The king left with them and I set out to find Sora," Riku explained.

"And the Heartless?" the young woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It travels with me, alerting me of other Heartless and helping me get information," the boy answered, walking up to the throne.

"You gave over to darkness again," the princess sighed sadly. Riku shook his head.

"No, I won't walk that path again anytime soon. Listen, princess, there's something out there that's bigger than Ansem could have ever dreamed of becoming. Its looking for Sora," he replied.

"What does it want with him?" Aurora asked.

"You got me. All I know is that it wants him and is tearing up other worlds looking for him," Riku answered softly. "I found a trace of Sora in a world that's kind of far from here. We were going to go first thing in the morning."

"Why should I let you leave, Riku? So you could drag your pet Heartless around to other worlds doing who knows what there and leading other Heartless to those worlds? That's right, Riku, you still attract Heartless. I can sense the power you have, boy, and I can sense that you are still part of the Heartless," the princess said, standing up.

"That couldn't be helped," Riku snapped, waving his arm as if to shoo the conversation away where it hung in the air between them.

"You didn't have to give into the darkness, but you did. Your heart is stained with the darkness, and now you're giving into it again by letting that creature not only live but seek nourishment from you. You're not better than Ansem," Aurora accused, standing before the young man. Riku set his jaw, staring angrily back at the woman, his bright green eyes reflecting the torchlight eerily.

"Don't stand there and condemn me, Aurora. You have no idea what I've been through these past few years. You sat here in your pretty little castle on your pretty little throne while I fought my way out of Kingdom Hearts, while I protected the king, while I fought the Heartless that plagued the many worlds that you will never see. I only keep the Shadow with me to help me find Sora, who is out there alone and unprotected. What have you done? Nothing. You sit here and watch over your little world while others are out fighting to keep it and others safe," he shouted. The princess slapped him hard, the sound of it ringing through the large room. The young man looked back up at her. "You strike me only because you know I'm right."

"How dare you come in here and accuse me of doing nothing," the woman said angrily. "I kept the darkness back after you let Ansem release it."

"Don't forget you helped open that door as well, princess," Riku smirked. Aurora glared at him.

"I didn't do it willingly like you did," she snapped. Riku sighed and looked away.

"I was young and stupid then. I was played the fool by Ansem and Malificent. I thought," he sighed again, "I thought maybe Sora would finally notice me again. I was wrong to think he ever stopped caring or that he had forgotten me. We all make mistakes, Aurora, and we pay for them. The stain on my heart is just the start of my atonement. I know that I can't save our worlds alone. I need Sora, I need to find him and help him save us."

"Riku, I'm sorry," the princess said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. The young man looked back at her, eyes searching hers for the understanding he now heard in her voice. "If you need anything, just ask."

"I don't need anything other than your forgivness for what I did and your understanding for what I'm doing now," Riku answered.

"You have both, then," Aurora replied. "You're welcome to stay here at the castle. I'll have the treasury pay you back the munny."

"No offence, princess, but castles really creep me out now after my stay at Hollow Bastion," the young man answered. The princess chuckled softly.

"Then will you stay and talk a bit with me?" she asked. Riku shook his head.

"I don't think there's anything more to discuss and I'm tired. I'd like to just go back to the hotel," he replied. Aurora pouted a little, but nodded.

"You'll at least come by to let me know when you're leaving my world, won't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll come by," Riku said, smiling. Aurora hugged him gently.

"You've grown into a fine young man, Riku. I'm sorry I was so quick to judge," she said. Riku nodded, letting himself relax a bit in her arms. It was nice to be around a familiar person again, even if he wasn't totally accepted by them. He sighed and pulled back.

"Aurora, before I leave, I have a question for you," he asked. The princess nodded and he unzipped his jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt so she could see the bruise-like mark on his chest. "You know what this might be?"

"It looks like a bruise, Riku. Does it hurt?" Aurora asked, touching the place with her fingertip. Riku shook his head, to which the princess made a skeptical face. "I'm not sure, but because of your bond with that Heartless, you may be getting a mark like thiers. Ansem had one, remember?"

"Yeah, but those Heartless were created by Ansem. He marked them to tell them apart from the naturally occuring ones like the Shadows and Darkballs," the young man answered.

"I don't know then, Riku. I figured you'd know a lot about the Heartless," the princess said. Riku shrugged.

"This is new to me," he answered. "I guess I'll just have to go with it and see what happens."

"Be careful, Riku," Aurora replied, touching the boy's silvery hair. "Without you, Sora will be alone."

"I know," Riku sighed. "I'll come by tomorrow to say good-bye."

The primcess nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled and gave a small bow, then left. He wandered down the halls and found Tia had waited for him by the castle gates. She waved at him and motioned for him to follow, which he did. Riku was glad for the guide, feeling he would've gotten lost down all the winding streets in the town. They soon arrived at the tavern and Riku nodded his thanks, giving her a small munny crystal, then headed up to his room. He set the backpack down, then undressed and crawled into bed. He let out a long sigh, happy to finally relax. Riku opened an eye, feeling something land on the bed. Two big white eyes stared back. The young man sighed again and held his arm up, letting Hakujou snuggle against him. He soon fell asleep, plagued by fitful dreams.

In the morning, Riku got dressed and packed. He moved stuff around in the backpack, making a little nest for the Shadow to rest in. After getting the Heartless situated and the backpack on, he went downstairs and had a quick breakfast, then allowed Tia to show him how to get to the castle. The girl waited by the gates again as he went to the audience chamber. He stood in the doorway till he was announced to Princess Aurora. The young woman walked to him and smiled.

"Leaving already?" she asked. Riku nodded.

"I have to find Sora and I'm not doing it by sitting around in your world. Could you do me a favor?" he asked. Aurora nodded. "Could you contact King Mickey for me and tell him that I'm okay and that I have a lead to where Sora might be? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, Riku, anything else?" the princess asked. The young man shook his head and gave a small bow again, then left. Once outside, he waves to Tia and motioned that she could go, then gave her another munny crystal. The girl smiled and waved, then ran off down the street. Riku wandered after her in a lazy pace, following his sense of the world's door rather than the girl. Riku hoped Sora was not too far from the world he'd sensed the young man's presence in. 


	3. Sacrifice

"Where did all these damn Heartless come from, Hakujou?" Riku shouted over the fighting, slicing through one creature after another.

_I don't know, Riku. Perhaps they are drawn to Sora as they are drawn to you,_ the Shadow answered from the backpack.

"Well, that's good to know, only Sora's not he—ow!" the young man shouted as a blow glanced off his shoulder. He turned, striking the creature, then fought his way through them. These Heartless were like nothing he'd ever seen before. They were like upright hounds and vicious as well. He had been fighting with them for what seemed like hours. The strain was wearing down on him and, worse, he could sence that Hakujou needed to be fed soon. A thunderous sound caught Riku's attention and he looked about, trying to keep the creatures at bay. Soon a small group of men on horseback burst into the clearing and began helping him fight the Heartless. One of the men rode up close to him and hauled him up onto the horse. Riku continued fighting the Heartless from horseback as the men retreated. The young man let the keyblades slip back into the etheral plane they resided in when not in use and wrapped his arms around the man to keep from falling off.

"Are you alright, sir?" the man in front of him asked. Riku nodded against his back. "Good to know, we'll be at the castle soon and you can tell us there what you were doing out in the forest."

It wasn't long before Riku was sitting across from Snow White and her husband Charming in their sitting room. He had told them of his travels and how he had come to their world and had soon found himself in the thick of battle. Upon prodding, he eventually told them about Hakujou and how he used the connection all the Heartless had to look for Sora. After awhile, Charming had retired to bed while Snow White told Riku about how she had come back to her world and gotten married. After a bit more chatting, Riku told her that he needed to take care of the Shadow. She told him to go ahead and do what he needed to. Riku unbuttoned his shirt and patted the bag next to the chair. The Heartless peaked out, then hopped up on Riku's lap and snuggled close. Riku winced at the pain of their connection, then settled back, relaxing as his energy flowed to the Shadow.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Snow White asked.

"Not really, only when it first taps in and when it closes the connection," Riku answered, stroking the creature's back gently. He had become quite attached to the little Heartless over the months he'd traveled with it.

"Aren't you afraid that it'll steal your heart?" the young princess wondered.

"It found me so that I could find Sora. The naturally occuring Heartless are in an uproar lately. Seems something worse than them has come from the darkness. It's big, too. It's tearing up the other worlds looking for Sora. I have no fear of this little one," Riku explained, petting Hakujou between its antennae. "Tell me, though, what kind of Heartless were out there in the forest? They weren't like anything I'd ever seen before. How did your huntsmen know that I was out there?"

"Those Heartless were what we call Dark Hounds. I sensed when you came and sent the huntsmen out to get you. I thought you might be Sora," Snow White answered. "You're definately a surprise. I can sense the keyblades' powers in you, but...something else as well."

"I'm tainted with the darkness from having been a Heartless for so long," Riku answered, wincing again as the Shadow broke the connection, though it continued to stay close to him. "I guess it's something I'll never get rid of."

"Taking care of that little Heartless probably isn't helping either," the young woman said, nodding to the little creature. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder if Sora has any taint to him. He was a Heartless for a little bit, wasn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, he was. I don't think he was one long enough to be really affected, though. Besides, it's Sora we're talking about. He's pure," the young man replied. "Not like me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Riku. Everyone makes mistakes," the princess said, patting Riku's hand. "Now, are you just passing through or did something specifically bring you here?"

"I was just passing through, but once I got here, I could sense something sort of off in the woods," the young man answered. "Not Heartless, though, something to do with the keyblades. I should probably go check it out in the morning."

"Good idea, I'll send some of the huntsmen and guards with you to help you deal with the Dark Hounds and other Heartless," Snow White said. Riku nodded quietly, yawning a bit. The princess chuckled. "For now, I'll show you to your room where you can clean up a bit and rest."

"Thank you, princess," Riku said, getting up with Snow White, supporting the sleeping Heartless against him. He picked up his jacket and backpack, then followed the princess. She led him through the castle to the guest room, then bid him good night. Riku walked in and stared at the large room. He'd never seen such a large bedroom before. He laid his jacket, the backpack, and Hakujou down on the bed, then walked to the bathroom, again amazed at the sheer size of it. He ran water in the tub and began undressing. He sat on the tub's edge, playing with the water a bit as it filled up. He glanced up at the mirror across from him and sighed. He'd changed over these four years. His hair was a bit longer and he had filled out quite a bit. The mark he'd developed due to Hakujou's feeding had become a dark blotch on his chest. His eye reflected the light much the way an animal's did. He figured that was due to his time as a Heartless. Looking back down at the tub, he noticed it was full and turned the water off. Sighing softly, he settled into the warm water and leaned back, relaxing. These moments were becoming fewer these days. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the water loosen up his tense muscles.

_Just don't drown in there, Riku. I'd hate to have to haul you out of there,_ Hakujou's mental voice floated to him. Riku smiled softly, though the Heartless couldn't see it.

_Don't worry, little one, I'm just relaxing, _he sent back mentally. He'd since learned how to communicate with the Shadow and other Heartless this way. It helped when there were times they needed to be silent. He sighed again, thinking of Sora. They had found traces of him in that strange world with the big animals that lived in the harbor and flew planes. It had been enough to pick up Sora's trail for a bit, but they had lost it again in a world that seemed to be filled with life-sized toys. He missed his friend and longed to see him again. He's known Sora all his life and, up until Kairi's arrival, had been the sole person that meant anything to him. Kairi had changed that a bit. He'd found her attractive, just as Sora had, but he wasn't attracted to her. He really didn't know what he wanted, other than to find Sora and one day find his way back home. He had been Sora's rival for Kairi's affection and Kairi's rival for Sora's attention, but in the end, he had realized he really didin't have a place in their lives other than to watch over them. They would be together, get married, probably have lots of little Soras, and all that was left for Riku was to protect them, to keep them safe from the darkness....to maybe be that creepy uncle their kids told stories to each other about. Riku wanted to find Sora to help him save the worlds, but also to finally have that adventure together they'd always talked about. 

Riku slipped under the water, getting his hair soaked. When he came back up, he sighed softly. If Sora was just a friend, why did he feel so strange when he thought of him? He remembered the boy that had been his best friend and playmate. The memory of those huge blue eyes, the wild brown hair, and that dorky grin brought a smile to Riku's lips. He wondered what Sora looked like now. How much had he changed? Had he changed as much as Riku himself? Less? More? The young man sighed again, trying to imagine what Sora might look like, but all he could see were those big blue eyes and that silly grin. What about Kairi, Riku wondered. Had she changed any? Did she worry about them? Riku's thoughts continued on this way while he washed himself.

After awhile, he got out of the tub and let the water drain while he dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to the bedroom, and frowned a bit seeing that Hakujou had managed to take up the entire bed. How could something so small seem to spread out so much? Maybe the Shadows were part cat, Riku decided. He walked over and nudged the little creature till it moved over, then crawled into bed, tossing the towel over a chair. Settling down, he put an arm around the Heartless. He'd grown so use to the creature's presence, he wondered what he'd do once it was time to part ways with it. Pulling the Shadow up against him, he fell asleep.

The morning rays of light was what work Riku up. He groaned softly and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. He had been searching and fighting during the night hours so much, the daytime was almost a foreign concept to him. He was no longer all that fond of sunlight these days, no matter how easy it made to seek out the Heartless or other targets of his quest. He felt movement and opened his eyes, looking down. A small lump was shuffling around under the covers, then finally settled against his chest. Riku hissed at the quick pain of Hakujou's connection to him, then let out a soft moan at the pleasure of the energy flowing from him. He rolled onto his back, letting the Heartless lay on his chest. He closed his eyes, snoozing a bit as the Shadow fed off his energy. He had gotten more use to this, even though he knew the end result would be his eventual turn back to darkness, but if that what it took to find Sora, then so be it. He gave another soft moan. He couldn't begin to explain the feeling he got when Hakujou fed off of him, only that it felt good. He barely remembered what it had been like with Ansem, but he could understand now why he had been so willing then, why anyone would be willing. Letting the Heartless sap your energy just felt good. Lately, much to Riku's concern, it had started to feel very good. He'd started looking forward to the times when Hakujou needed to be fed, not for the creature's sake, but because of the feeling he got while the creature fed. He opened his eyes, becoming dimmly aware of his arousal. He cursed softly, and squeezed his eyes shut, now wanting the Heartless to hurry and finish. This was the third time in as many days that this had happened and Riku was starting to get a bit more than concerned about it. He gasped at the pain of the Shadow closing its tap on his energy.

_You okay, Riku? You seemed tense this time,_ the creature asked. Riku nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom. Get off me, okay?" he said, pushing the Shadow off playfully. He rushed to the bathroom and took care of business.

_Something's wrong. I can sense it from you, Riku,_ Hakujou replied. _Are the feedings starting to bother you?_

_No, it's just—nevermind, ok?_ Riku sent back.

_Talk to me. We're partners in this, remember? If something's bothering you, then tell me,_ the Heartless urged.

_Fine, I've been getting aroused from the feelings I get when you feed on me,_ Riku snapped. He sat quietly in the bathroom, trying to calm down. It wasn't that sex was a big deal to him, he just didn't want to think that his relationship with the creature had become sexual. He'd barely decided on his preference of gender, he really didn't need to be trying to figure out preference of species as well. Riku shook his head, trying to stop that thought right there.

_It's normal, you know. The feelings you get from the feedings are suppose to make you feel like that. How else do you think we get willing participants?_ Hakujou asked. _Don't worry so much over it. You and I have an arrangement that is nothing more than taking care of each other. I'm not interested in you in any other way. You feed me and protect me, for that I'm greatful, but you have nothing to fear from me. I suppose maybe you feel differently now due to the changes you're going through._

_I guess, but I'm still a little weirded out that I'm getting aroused from the feedings now. Am I suppose to just accept this as normal from now on?_ Riku asked.

_Yeah, probably,_ the Shadow answered. _So quit whining, take care of it, and let's get back to the quest. Time is wasting, afterall._

Riku sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He wasn't sure he was ready to accept this new step in the relationship he had with the Heartless, but he knew he couldn't just stay in here all day. He looked down at himself and sighed. Why couldn't normal things happen to him? Would it kill the powers that be to let him get arroused by a pretty girl instead of some creature feeding off of him? Yeah, it probably would. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, and gave in to what needed to be done.

Hours later, Riku was staring down into a cavern the keyblade feelings had led him to. The guards and huntsmen can safely guided him through the forest, explaining that most of the dangerous Heartless slept during the day. He had told the men to stay and guard the entrance, but a few of them had insisted on coming along. Riku figured it couldn't hurt. They wondered through the cavern, Riku following the sixth sense he'd developed and the men following him. He stopped and looked around. The men tensed up, expecting a fight.

_Hakujou, you feel that?_ Riku asked the Shadow quietly.

_Yes, there's a keyblade artifact nearby, but it seems to be guarded by something. Maybe a Heartless, but a large one,_ the creature replied. _Be careful, Riku. You will come off as a Heartless to it, but it may still attack you._

Riku nodded and proceeded cautiously, the guards and huntsmen following. He stopped behind a large rock and peered around it at the enormous monster laying in front of a door. Riku shivered slightly, feeling both the power behind the door and the power in the large creature before it. The captain of the guards came up beside him and peered around the rock then looked at the boy.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Riku blinked.

"You're asking me? It's your world," he hissed in reply. He closed his eyes, showing a mental image of the creature to Hakujou. _What is it, any ideas?_

_Not one. I'm not even sure it's a Heartless. I'm sorry I don't have any advice to give,_ the Shadow replied.

_It's okay, friend, _Riku answered mentally, then turned to the captain. "I'm going to try approaching it to see what it does, okay?"

"It's too dangerous. The princess will be upset if we let you get hurt," the man answered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm going over there. You men stay here and if it attacks me, then come help, got it?" Riku replied. The man nodded and Riku got up and walked slowly toward the creature. It opened one eye, watching his approach, then raised its massive head. The young man froze where he was, unsure of what the monster's reaction would be. As far as he could tell, there didn't seem to be a mark of the Heartless, which meant it could have been natureally occuring, but if that were so, Hakujou would've been able to identify it. The creature lowered its head and snuffled about at Riku.

"You smell like Heartless, but you don't look like one," the monster said.

"I'm only tainted with the touch of the Heartless. I assure you, I'm perfectly human," Riku answered. "May I be so bold as to ask who, or what, you are?"

"I am Grizzella. Have you never seen a Hydra before, boy?" the creature asked.

"No, I've only heard stories of them and those apparently did nothing to justify your beauty, madam," the young man answered.

"You flatter me, child, but why? Could it be because you want what is behind the door?" the montress asked, looking down at Riku. "It is for those who are worthy. You don't look at all worthy, boy."

"Ah, but I am," Riku answered. "I've traveled a great distance to obtain the artifact behind the door so that it may help me on my quest."

"And what quest in that?" Grizzella replied.

"I'm searching for the Keyblade Master. The very one that Nobody is after," the boy said.

"Quite an important quest for one such as yourself. Give me one good reason why you're worthy to pass through those doors, why you're worthy of the search," the Hydra quipped.

"Very well, I'll give you two," Riku answered, flicking his wrists. The two keyblades sprung forth into his hands and he looked up at the creature, taking on a fighting stance.

"Two keyblades? My but you are a strong one, aren't you? The Keyblade Master must mean a lot to you," the mostress said.

"He's my best friend and he needs my help," the young man replied.

"Loyal, too? My, my, my, but your friend must be proud of you. Tell me, little one, are you willing to make sacrifices to help your friend?" Grizzella asked.

"If it meant keeping him safe and saving the worlds, I'd do anything," Riku answered, allowing the keyblades to slip back into their etheral plane.

"This is a door meant for sacrifice, child. To pass through it, you must give something up that is very dear to you. Choose carefully, though. Once you've sacrificed it for the greater good, you can never get it back," the Hydra warned. Riku nodded and walked back to the rock where the guards and huntsmen were.

"You can leave. This creature doesn't mean me any harm. I'm going to stay and think about what she's said. I'll come back to the castle when I've obtained the artifact," he said.

"Sir, at least let one of the men stay with you to get you safely back through the forrest," the captain said.

"Very well, leave one of the huntsmen," Riku said, then walked back to the Hydra and sat on a stone before it. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in thought. He sat quietly for several hours, till a gentle nudging at the edge of his mind got his attention. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Hungry, my friend?

Indeed. I'll try to make it a quick meal, Hakujou replied. Riku got up under the watchful eyes of the huntsman and the Hydra and removed the backpack and his jacket, setting them both down. He sat down on the ground and leaned back against the stone, unbuttoning his shirt. The Shadow crawled out of the bag and snuggled against him.

"I see where your taint comes from now, young one," Grizzella remarked.

"It happened long before I agreed to take care of this little fellow. I guess it doesn't help the taint much, though," Riku answered, stroking the Heartless' back as it fed. The huntsman watched skeptically. The young man sighed softly. "One of these days, I suppose I'll have to part with it in some way or another, but for now, it's all I have to help me find Sora."

"You aren't worried that you'll sink into darkness again?" the montress asked.

"If it means I'll find Sora and keep him safe, I'd give up the light," Riku answered, then bit his lower lip in thought. "Well, I guess you have your answer on what I'd be willing to sacrifice to help my friend."

"Turning away from the light is a heavy sacrifice, young one. Are you sure you want to do that?" the Hydra asked. Riku nodded, buttoning his shirt up now that Hakujou had finished feeding from him. He stood up defiantly.

"I told you I'd do whatever it takes. I choose to sacrifice the light in order to save Sora," the young man said. "I just hope he can forgive me for it."

"As you wish, boy. Walk through the door. The powers there will take care of everything," Grizzella answered. Riku nodded and picked up the backpack. The Hydra growled. "The Heartless needs to stay here. Don't worry, I'll watch over him and make sure our huntsman friend doesn't harm him."

"Alright," Riku said, setting the bag back down. He walked past the monstress and up the steps. He stopped and looked back at the others, the Shadow in particular. _Wish me luck, friend._

_Be careful, Riku, the path you are choosing will not be easy, _Hakujou cautioned. _Good luck to you all the same, though._

_Thank you,_ the young man silently sent back, then turned and opened the door and stepped in. The doors closed behind him and he jumped, turning around. He felt hands grab him from the dark corners and fought against them, but was quickly over-powered. He was dragged to the center of the room, near a pillar holding a strange looking gemstone. He bucked slightly, trying to free himself, but felt he was quickly tied down. He struggled against his bonds, then relaxed, figuring this was part of what he had to go through to obtain the artifact. Suddenly the room became brighter and brighter still, until Riku could see nothing but searing white light, even though he was pretty sure his eyes were closed. He screamed at the pain and thrashed about, trying to get free. The pain and searing light went on for what seemed like forever to the young man. Finally, the light went out, replaced by utter soothing darkness. Riku realized he'd been crying all this time, though he wasn't sure what voice he had left to use since it had given out after so much of his screaming. He felt the bonds loosen and sat up. He looked up at the pillar, wincing at the light that shown down on the gemstone. He stood up and studied the strange stone, wondering how it related to the keyblades.

"It allows you to combine keyblades for combat," a voice said from the darkness. "You've done your part. You earned the Blending Stone. Take it and leave. You're no longer welcome here, creature of darkness."

Riku picked up the stone and walked back to where the doors had been. They opened, filling the room with light. Riku cried out at the pain in his eyes and turned away from the light. He felt a harsh shove and stumbled out the door, then fell down the stairs. He curled up in a ball at the bottom of the stairs, whimpering. He felt hands on him, trying to help him up. He lashed out, trying to keep from being dragged toward the light.

"Let him lie there, huntsman. Can't you see he's hurting?" Grizzella hissed. "Get something to cover his eyes with."

After a few hectic moments, Riku finally calmed down. The huntsman had tied a black blindfold about his eyes to protect them from the light. The young man sat there quietly as he had been for the past hour since he'd been thrown out of the artifact room. He had rolled the stone about in his hand, then set the two keyblades before him. To his suprise the stone had split and the two halves had fit perfectly into the keyblades, one half in each keyblade's hilt. He retracted the keyblades back to their usual place and sighed. He hadn't had any idea that turning from the light meant giving up being able to see. Ansem had turned to the darkness and he's been able to see, hadn't he? Oh, right, when faced with light, he'd been ultimately defeated. Well, that was great. Hold so much as a candle in front of him and he was blinded. Well, if it helped him get Sora back, then so be it.

"Bet you're glad I stayed, aren't you, boy?" the huntsman asked, touching Riku's shoulder.

"I suppose, though Hakujou could've led me back just as easily. Where is he any way?" the young man asked, looking up in the direction the man's voice had come from.

_I'm right here, friend, _came the Shadow's soft voic_e. How do you feel?_

_My eyes hurt, little one. Other than that, I'm okay, _Riku replied. _What about you? Are you hungry?_

_Yes, it was all I could do to not attack the huntsman,_ Hakujou answered. Riku nodded and opened his shirt, letting the Shadow snuggle up against his bare skin. He grunted at the pain of the creature tapping into his energy, then sighed softly as it began to flow. He searched through the connection with the other Heartless and found just what he was looking for. Two worlds over, Sora's presence was broadcasting loud and clear. One the one hand, Sora was alive, but on the other hand, not for long if he kept broadcasting his whereabouts.

_Hakujou, I found Sora,_ Riku sent down to the Shadow. _As soon as you're done feeding, we'll go to him._

_Sounds good, friend, but what about the princess? _the Heartless asked.

_I'll send word back with the huntsman. She'll understand,_ the young man answered. He felt the pain of the creature pulling away from him and buttoned his shirt up. He got up and slung the bag across his back. He looked in the direction of where he sensed the huntsman. "Go back and tell her highness that I've left to find Sora. I'm sorry I can't return to the castle. If I don't leave now, I may lose my friend's trail."

"Understood. I'll leave right now. Are you sure you can manage?" the man asked. Riku nodded.

"Hakujou can guide me well enough and I can follow my own senses as well," he answered.

"Very well. Safe journey," the huntsman said. Riku listened to the man leave and finished situating his jacket and backback.

"Child, I want to give you something," Grizzella spoke up. The young man looked up in the direction of her voice. "A momento, if you will."

"Thank you," Riku replied, accpeting the necklace he was given. He put it on over his jacket, after pulling the hood up over his head. He walked out into the night air, following the feeling of where the world's door was located. He was sort of surprised that the Heartless didn't bother him now, but figured they thought he was one of theirs. After some walking, he stood before the door leading away from this world to the next. He could sense that Sora was very close, just beyond the world that lay on the other side of this door. Opening it, he stepped through, determined to find his friend.


	4. Denouement

[A/N: Okay, I know this is a bit late, but I do have a pic of Riku and Hakujou as they are at the begining of this chapter: http://lamianights.net/images/riku_searching.jpg Enjoy! Feel free to email me (provided in my profile) and let me know what you think...or to yell at me to do a sequel.]

Riku sighed, looking out over the bleak terrain. Thankfully it was night and he could do without the blindfold for a bit. He'd gotten pretty profecient at getting around without using his eyes. Most times he relied on Hakujou to show him the area and help guide him around, but on moonless nights like these, he prefered using his own eyes. He sat on a small outcropping of rocks and looked around. This was just one more fine mess they were in.

"Hakujou, what was it that old woman said about getting past the Swallowing Sands?" Riku said over his shoulder. The Shadow in his backpack stirred a bit.

_She said to move quickly around the circular patterns in the sand,_ the creature said. Riku just nodded and looked back out at the desert before him. He couldn't see any circular patterns at all.

"I don't see anything," he complained.

_Well, perhaps daylight would be better,_ Hakujou offered.

"Oh, yeah, that's a wonderful idea. Just can't wait for that there sun to rise," Riku prattled off sarcastically, "and sear my eyeballs right out of my skull. Gee, Hakujou, you come up with the best ideas ever."

_Okay, so you don't like that plan. However, if the sun were up, I could see the patterns and just tell you where they were or show you a mental picture of their location, _the Shadow replied.

"Remember what happened last time we tried that during daylight?" the young man asked. "I think it would probably be best to just wait for sunrise and then you can just guide me through."

_Sounds good to me, _the Heartless said. _So, what do we do till the sun's up?_

"I don't know. It figures, though," Riku sighed, "I finally get a night where I can see and there's nothing out there worth looking at."

_Oh, I don't know, the sand is kind of pretty at night, _Hakujou answered.

"Then why don't you go for a stroll and let me know if the sand feels pretty when it swallows you," the young man quipped. He got up and walked to the edge of the sand and looked around. "Maybe if I just run for it."

_Well, it's not that long a stretch, but what about the sand worms?_ the Shadow asked.

"I'll have to chance it. Sora's just in the next world and we're not getting any closer just hanging around here," Riku replied. He tied the blindfold to the backpack's strap and sighed. "Ready?"

_Go for it,_ the Heartless answered. Riku nodded and took off at top speed across the wasteland. He could sense the worms moving under the sand, but wasn't too concerned about them bothering him. Hakujou was watching over his shoulder. _Circular pattern ahead._

"What?" Riku asked.

_Circular pattern. Jump!_ the creature yelped in Riku's mind. The young man leapt across and hit the ground rolling. He quickly found his footing and began running again, feeling the worms coming behind him. Now he was a tad concerned. Riku blinked seeing someone in front of him. It was a young girl crouched on the ground and crying. He never stopped, just grabbed her as he ran by and kept going. The girl clung to him as he manuevered through the desert with Hakujou's help. Once on the other side, he dropped the kid on her butt and started to walk away.

"Wait," the girl called. Riku stopped, but didn't look behind him.

"I'm in a hurry, kid," he said. "You're welcome, though. Next time, don't play in strange sandboxes."

"Don't leave me, please," the girl cried. Riku sighed and lowered his head. Why did these things always happen to him? He motioned for the girl to follow him, then continued walking. The kid skipped along beside him. "My name's Mika. Do you have a name?"

"Riku," he answered simply. He really didn't want another person to look after, but he couldn't believe someone would leave a kid alone out here. "What were you doing by yourself?"

"My aunt didn't want me anymore so she left me in the Swallowing Sands," Mika answered. "She said someone would come along eventually."

"Yeah, I've had family like that, too," Riku said. "I can't keep you, though. Where's there nearest town? I'll take you there."

"Straight ahead," the girl answered. "Are you really going to leave me?"

"Hopefully with a nice family," the young man answered. He stopped and looked down at her. The girl looked up and gasped. Riku just frowned. "I'm not from this world. I'm just passing through it to find my friend."

"Why do your eyes shine like that?" Mika asked.

"Because I use to be a Heartless," Riku answered. The child looked puzzled.

"What's a Heartless?" she asked. Riku blinked. He felt Hakujou shift around in the bag.

_She's kidding, right?_ the Shadow asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Riku echoed. The girl shook her head. Riku took the backpack off, knealing down, and, after a small struggle, pulled Hakujou out and held him up in front of the girl. "This is a Heartless. Well, this one's kind of small and not very tough. Come to think of it, its not much help either. You sure you've never seen one before?"

"Nope," Mika answered. She reached over and pet the Shadow. "Does it have a name?"

"I call it Breakfast," Riku replied. The girl giggled, making him smile a bit. "Actually, its name is Hakujou."

"I like Breakfast better," the child said. "So, you use to be like him?"

"It," the young man corrected. "And yes I was, in a way. I wasn't the same species as Hakujou, but I was Heartless all the same."

"Oh, but you got your heart back?" the girl asked. Riku shrugged, letting the Shadow go so it could crawl back in the bag.

"I'm not sure if I did or not. Sometimes I think I did, because I care about my friends and other things," he said softly, "but other times, I think I'm still just looking for my heart. Maybe Sora will know where it is."

"Who's Sora?" Mika asked. Riku put the backpack on and stood up.

"You ask a lot of questions," he commented.

"I'm a kid, it's what I do," the girl answered. The young man just sighed and started to walk away. Mika quickly caught up to him and took his hand. Riku was about to pull away, but just let her hold his hand. Afterall, maybe things would be different today if his parents hadn't pulled away so much. The girl needed comfort right now, not to be pushed away. He looked down at her and sighed. Poor kid looked dead on her feet. Riku stopped and looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting lighter. He let go of the girl's hand and retied the blindfold around his eyes. Mika touched his arm. "Why are you doing that?"

"The light hurts my eyes. You'll have to guide me now till we get to town, then Hakujou can take over," Riku answered. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to leave," she cried. Riku rubbed his temples. He just knew someone up there hated him. He patted the girl on the back and looked around. Maybe he could just hit her with something and make a run for it. He sighed, knowing he couldn't do that.

"I can't take you with me," he said, now trying to pry the kid off of him. "Besides, I'm not very fatherly. I'm kind of mean. I like picking on those smaller than me, just ask Hakujou. You just wouldn't like me, kid. So, let go and let's find a nice family to stick you with."

"Why can't I go with you?" Mika pouted.

"Because it's dangerous," Riku answered. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me."

"Fine," the girl said, letting go. Riku nodded and walked in the direction she had said town was. Mika just followed along and eventually took his hand again. Riku just smiled and let the girl lead him to town. He could feel the heat of the sun on his face now and sighed. He use to love watching the sunrise, now he hid from them. Life and destiny make people do funny things, he decided. He followed the girl around, letting Hakujou tell him where they were going. To stop people from staring at him, he pulled his jacket's hood up. It also helped keep the light out. He felt the girl stopped leading him around. She squeezed his hand gently. "We're at a tavern. I thought you could get something to eat."

"You're hungry, eh?" Riku asked, looking down in the general direction of where the girl was.

"Yeah," she answered. "After breakfast, I'll show you where my other aunt lives. She's nice."

"Will she take you in?" the young man asked. He didn't want to leave the girl with just anyone. Afterall, he wouldn't be there the next time someone left her out in a desert to be worm food.

"Yeah," the girl said again, leading Riku into the tavern. He noticed it was fairly dark in here and moved the blindfold a bit to test the light. Happy it was dark enough, he removed the cloth from his eyes and looked around. The place seemed clean enough. He felt a tug and looked down, seeing the girl hadn't noticed he'd removed the blindfold. He followed her to a table and sat down, setting the backpack down by his feet. The waitress came by and took their orders and then wandered off to the kitchen. Riku saw the girl was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where you came from and where you're going. I'll bet you're a prince from some far away land and you're looking for your lost princess, right?" Mika said, perking up a bit.

"Uh, no. I'm a vagabond from a far off world looking for my best friend," Riku chuckled.

"Were you cursed so that you couldn't see light anymore?" the girl asked.

"Something like that," the young man answered. The waitress came by and set their food down, which the girl heartily dug into. Riku raised an eyebrow. "You'd better be careful, inhaling your food like that."

"But it's good," Mika replied.

"You mean you can actually taste it eating that fast? Will wonders never cease," Riku laughed.

"What about Hakujou? Aren't you going to feed him?" the child asked.

"No, it doesn't eat people food," Riku answered. "Besides it won't need to be fed for awhile yet."

The rest of their breakfast was eaten in silence. Afterwards, Riku paid the waitress and he and the girl left. He hissed as the sunlight hit his eyes and quickly tied the blindfold on, then let the girl lead him through the town to her aunt's home. One tearful farewell later and he was on his way again to the world's doorway. He sighed softly, moving the backpack around to his chest. The Shadow within it wriggled a bit and poked its head out, looking around. Riku gave the bag and the Heartless a hug.

_You miss her, don't you?_ Hakujou ventured.

"Yeah, I guess so," Riku answered softly.

_You don't even know her,_ the Shadow replied.

"I know, but she just reminded me of—no, nevermind. Forget it," the young man muttered.

_She reminded you of Sora,_ the Heartless said.

"Remember what I said about reading my mind?" Riku asked.

_That it's rude and an invasion of your privacy,_ Hakujou answered.

"Yeah, but I believe my exact word was 'don't'," the young man answered. "I think we're close to the door, I can feel its presence."

_I feel something else,_ the Shadow said. _Trouble._

"Yeah, I feel them now," Riku replied, setting the bag down near a tree and called the two keyblades forth. He took a fighting stance as large Shadow-like creatures appeared. Riku blinked at the mental image he was sent from the Heartless. Well, these were new. "Hakujou, know anything about these?"

_They're not like any Shadows I know,_ the small creature replied. Riku could feel its concern and fear. _They're Nobody. They're nonexistant. Be careful, Riku._

"Advice noted," the young man said. He drew on the power of the Blending Stone and twirled the keyblades in front of him, combining them into one powerfully destructive weapon. A symbol of a heart appeared on the ground, surrounding him, and Riku seemed to split. His physical half was wailing away on the strange Shadows, while his mental side was watching from the trees. This had become the normal way of fighting for Riku. Allowing himself to split while joining the keyblades, all thanks to the Blending Stone. His mental half didn't have a problem with light at all, so that was pretty handy. It helped to be able to see the enemy, since he usually left Hakujou somewhere out of the way.

After what seemed like hours, the tall Shadows finally stopped appearing. Riku leaned against a nearby tree, panting softy. He looked down at the massive keyblade in his hand and willed it to split, letting his body become whole again. He'd learned pretty quickly that it rarely let him have both together or both split. He looked around, more out of habit than the actual ability to see through the blindfold. Things were quiet now, too quiet. Even his mind seemed devoid of sound. He walked toward the tree where he'd left the bag and Hakujou.

"Hey, Breakfast, you didn't run out on me, did you?" Riku called out, knealing down and picking up the backpack. He felt a long jagged tear down the back of the bag. He felt around on the ground and found the supplies and clothes he usually kept were broken, torn, and all other means of detroyed. He continued searching for the small Shadow. "Hakujou?"

_I'm over here,_ came the Heartless' weak thoughts. Riku pulled the blindfold off, not caring how much the light hurt right now. He saw the creature lying there and crawled closer. Hakujou didn't move or blink as the young man approached him. Riku gently poked his friend.

"Hey, enough kidding around. It's time to go," he said softly, feeling the moisture building up in his eyes.

_I don't think I'll be going any further,_ the Shadow whispered softly in Riku's mind. The young man sighed softly.

"I need you, Hakujou," he replied.

_You haven't needed me for a long time. You won't need me to find Sora or save all the worlds. Remember, I'm one of the bad guys deep down, _the Heartless answered, his mental voice getting fainter. _Remember when we first met and you kept throwing rocks at me, thinking I was after the king. Those were good times._

"Yeah, they were good times," Riku agreed, tears rolling down his cheeks from beneath the blindfold. "I don't want to be alone."

_You won't be, once you find Sora. Go complete you destiny,_ Hakujou said.

"What if I give you energy?" Riku asked, picking the little creature up. He unbuttoned his shirt and cradled the Heartless against his bare chest, trying to tempt it to feed. "Please, Hakujou, let me help you."

_You already did,_ the Shadow said. Riku gave the small Heartless a gentle hug as it's body faded into sparkles. A pink heart rose up and hovered for a moment before Riku._ As long as you remember me, I'll be with you._

"I know," Riku replied. He reached up and touched the heart briefly before it floated up into the sky. Sighing softly, Riku wiped the wetness from his cheeks and stood up. The time for mourning could come later when the worlds were finally free of darkness. He locked onto the door's location and walked toward it. It didn't take him long to find it and the area seemed clear. Opening the world's door, Riku stepped through and found himself emersed in a rain-soaked city. He pulled his hood up and strolled toward the open area before him. Rain splashed all around him, letting the streets fill with a thin layer of water. He looked up at the buildings and saw one was covered in large tele-screens. The image of a girl flickered across one, reminding him briefly of Kairi. He hadn't tought of her in a long time, he realized. He wasn't lost in his thoughts long before he sensed danger nearby.

Tall Shadow-like creatures began rising out of the water. Riku frowned. These were the same kind of creatures that had taken Hakujou from him. They were the ones that had begun hunting him. They were the ones that were after Sora. They were the ones that were really starting to piss him off. He felt his mental half pull away, floating to the tops of the building to be his eyes.. There were hordes of these creatures surrounding him. He brought his keyblades into being and glared at the multitudes of the deformed Heartless before him. His mental half sensed something powerful happening and looked up into the skys as the clouds rolled back, revealing several shooting stars. The familiar heart pattern surrounded Riku's physical half and he smirked as the Heartless backed away. His mental half removed the blindfold and gazed down at the streets. Riku had only one thought on his mind, only one question for these creatures.

"Where's Sora?"

[To M-i: **denouement** _n._ 1. a. The final resolution or clarification of a dramatic or narrative plot. b. The events following the climax of a drama or novel in which such a resolution or clarification takes place. 2. The outcome of a sequence of events; the end result. Sorry, folks. This was the final chapter of this story. I'll write other stories, don't worry. Be patient, I'm a college student and a comic book writer/artist with a heavy work load. I'm glad you all enjoyed this and I hope to expand my ideal of the _Kingdom Hearts_ world.]


End file.
